House of Pomerania and Livonia Wikia:House of Pomerania and Livonia Wikia
House of Pomerania and Livonia History of the House of Pomerania The House of Griffins or House of Pomerania (German: Greifen; Polish: Gryfici), also known as House of Greifen, was a dynasty of dukes ruling the Duchy of Pomerania from the 12th century until 1637. The name "Griffins" was used by the dynasty after the 15th century and had been taken from the ducal coat of arms. Wartislaw I (around 1091 – died August 9, 1135) was the first historical ruler of the Duchy of Pomerania and the founder of the Griffin dynasty. The most prominent Griffin was Eric of Pomerania, who became king of the Kalmar Union in 1397, thus ruling Denmark, Sweden and Norway. Another Griffin, The last Griffin duke of Pomerania was Bogislaw XIV, who died during the Thirty Years' War, which led to the division of Pomerania between Brandenburg-Prussia and Sweden. Duchess Anna von Croy, daughter of Duke Bogislaw XIII and the last Griffin died in 1660. The House of Pomerania became revived when Grand Prince Ludwig was elected and the house became known as the House of Pomerania and Livonia, due to the location of the Duchy which is situated in northern Germany and Poland the Grand Duchy is now in exile and has a claim but does not wish to act upon it, as Germany is a republic the heirs of the House of Pomerania and Livonia are classed as normal citizens and their titles are purely symbolic as such the Duchy has formed its own micro-nation to preserve its . Though today such royals of the house may wish to one day rebuild the monarch if they wish but only being the head of the house to make those decisions. People of Interest in the House of Pomerania and Livonia and those titled in the Grand Duchy Os herdeiros restantes da Casa da Pomerânia e Livônia estão listados abaixo, do título mais alto ao mais baixo. Nem todos os herdeiros estão amarrados à casa pelo sangue, a maioria é ungida pelo chefe da Casa Ludwig e se torna membro por causa de doação ou sua honra ao Ducado. Nesses casos, se o príncipe Ludwig não for mais aprovado ou for aprovado e não tiver um filho para ser o sucessor vivo, o título de chefe da casa passaria para os eleitores do príncipe, alinhados àquela posição, como sendo passado para a família do príncipe eleitor Julien Devresse ou Daniel ou Rudy Salcedo ou Folly Aboussa. Ao serem ungidos chefe da casa, os príncipes terão que realizar uma cerimônia de posse perante o povo alemão e polonês, bem como as pessoas e os países que antes pertenciam ao reino da Pomerânia. Prince Pretendant to the Throne * HRH Ludwig von Pomerania und Livonia Crown Prince. ' H.S.H Radames Bonaccors-Ravelli Príncipe Elector Gran Duke of Pomerania Prince of Livonia Margrave of Pomerania e Livonia, Prince of Bensberg , Prince of Rosenstani, Prince of Kiev, Prince of St Micheal, Grand Duke of Lituania, Count of Prince of Russia, Prince of St Stefan, Prince of Frombork, Prince of Plez, Prince of Haung, Prince of Ki, Prince of Waldeck, Duca d’Idro, Count of Cracovia, Count of Eyczing, Count of Costantinopoli, Count of Comacchio, Count of Moraschini, Count of St Michele, Count of Giris, Count of Krasnodar, Baron of Montagny, Baron of Milly, Baron of Champagny, Baron of Sourzy, Baron of Maevel, Baron of Cicciano. Baron of Schönbrunn, Baron of Waterford, Baron of Cicciano di Nola, Baron of Napoli, Baron of Ascoli Piceno, Baron of Montagny, Baron of Milly, Baron of Champagny, Baron of Sourzy, Baron of Maeval , Earl de Mainberg, Rabestain,Lord de Glencoe, Lord de Hougun Manor de Rochelle, Noble de Bergamo Patrizio of Roma, Bologna, Piacenza ' Prince Elector ''' * HSH Prince Elector Julien Devresse of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Elector Rudy Salcedo I of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Elector Stephen Michael Constantine of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Elector Folly Aboussa l of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Elector Daniel of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Elector John Antioh Caradja of House Pomerania and Livoni * HSH Prince Elector and Margrave Alberto Bruno Di Mari of House Pomerania and Livonia. * HSH Prince Elector and Margrave Daniel Rhys Sherar of House Pomerania and Livonia. * HSH Prince Elector and Margrave Matheus Henrique Neves Andreazzi of House Pomerania and Livonia. '''Archduke's and Duchesses of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduchess Dana Carlson of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Eric Hezekiah Wesson of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Robert L. Cathcart of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Ramón Castro of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Archduke Oscar David Von Greenberg of House of Pomerania and Livonia Princesses and Princess of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince David Smith of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince Leonard Ladevig of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince Andrew Murphy of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Jenna Murphy of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Caprice Orabi of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Maya Asha McDonald of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince Dante Salvati of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Audrina Stark of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Milena Kukulla of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Prince Kenneth Dantzler Corbin, Duke of Harar, House of Mecklenburg, of House of Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Grand Princess Risa Sophia Marcellus of House of Mecklenburg Vorpommern Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince William Wäite of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Princess Greta Marlowe of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Carlo Bagnoli of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Prince Michael Girolakis of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Princess Linda Jane Schimke-Schminke of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Princess Debbie Ann Sherar of House Pomerania and Livonia Dukes and Duchesses of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke John Anthony Schimke-Schminke of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke Duilio Chiarle of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke Jôel van Praet of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duchess Rosemarie Katharina Follinus-Loomans of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duke Mats Isdahl-Johannesen of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duchess Rebacca Marie Isdahl-Johannesen of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Duchess Christina McDougall of House Pomerania and Livonia * HSH Hertzog Antonio Enrique Pereira Rebollar von Schwartzburg von Haus von Pommern und Livonien * HSH Hertzog Rhyan John Alan Klaus Ritter von Haus von Pommern und Livonien Marquess / Marquis of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Marquis Michael DeMarco of Pomerania and Livonia * Jeffrey D. Hewett, Marquis of Wolmar and Count of Pomerania and Livonia * Most. Rev. Matthew Markgraf Von Bader Puskas Marquis of Pomerania and Livonia * Marquis Michael Wilhelmson, MarkGraf von Pommern und Livonien * Marquis Stephan George Antony Sneddon, Marquis of Livonia * Alain J. Gomez, Marquis of Allendorf and Pomerania and Livonia Count / Earl's of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Herman Frankel of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Rev. Dr. Daniel Beegan of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Master Henry Middleton-Watkis of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Adam Nicholas Schemanoff of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Richard Greg v. Blanckennagel von Rastenburg * Count Carl Heinbigner of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Robert John Henry of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Ryan Montgomery Henderson Webster ESQ of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Errol Platt of Pomerania and Livonia * Count Chris Paget of Pomerania and Livonia * Countess Wendy Buckingham of Pomerania and Livonia Barron's of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Joshua J. Pace of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Russell H. Olson of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Pedro A. Hernandez III of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Tobias van Rossum Daum of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Harold Warner Freiherr Von Pommern und Libonien of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Carl Samoysky of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Thierry Pierre Blerot of Pomerania and Livonia * Baron Adler Enric Pereira Seubas von Schwartzburg von Pommern une Livonien * Baron Juan Francisco Martínez Ortiz von Pommern und Livonien Lord's and lady's of the Grand Duchy of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord John Devereaux of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord Brian Samowsky of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord John Silva of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord Thomas Seedhouse of Pomerania and Livonia * Lord Paul Lambertson of Pomerania and Livonia * Lady Melissa Lambertson of Pomerania and Livonia * Lady Juanita Carmen Henry of Pomerania and Livonia Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse